


Редкий случай

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: На этот раз Джон прав, а Шерлок просто его не слушает.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Редкий случай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a rare occurence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281485) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



− Шерлок, ты можешь просто меня _выслушать_? − Расстроенный Джон запустил руки в свои волосы и потянул за них. В кои-то веки − возможно, впервые с момента переезда в квартиру 221Б − он оказался прав. Но Шерлок его уже не _слушал_.

− Тише, Джон. Я думаю. − Шерлок пренебрежительно пошевелил пальцами. Джон вздохнул, скрестив на груди негнущиеся руки.

− Отлично. − Повернувшись на каблуках, Джон зашагал прочь от места преступления. Уединившись в маленькой кофейне, он сидел, надув губы, и потягивал крепкий кофе, уставившись в окно. Посидев полчаса, он заказал ещё кофе, когда официантка подошла к нему пофлиртовать.

Вскоре из тумана на окне материализовалась высокая розовощёкая фигура. Джон провёл ладонью по запотевшему стеклу, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока. Воротник его пальто был поднят против ветра, а волосы детектива развевались на ветру. Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и детектив зашёл в кофейню. Увидев Джона, он медленно и неохотно направился к нему.

− Холодно, − сообщил детектив, опускаясь на стул напротив своего соседа по квартире. Губы Джона дрогнули, и он пододвинул вторую чашку кофе к своему соседу по квартире. Это предложение вызвало у Шерлока тихое «спасибо». Детектив стянул с шеи шарф. Повесив пальто на спинку стула, он обхватил чашку длинными пальцами. Они сидели молча. Джон смотрел на улицу. А Шерлок позволил пару от кофе согреть его лицо.

− Значит, раскрыл это дело? − спросил Джон небрежным тоном, повернувшись к Шерлоку. Сделав глоток, Шерлок скорчил гримасу и быстро поставил кружку на стол.

− Заурядное, − пробормотал он, прежде чем поднять голову и взглянуть на Джона. Его лицо покраснело.

− Ах... да, я уже это говорил. − Шерлок повертел в руках пакетик с сахаром, отводя глаза. А потом прочистил горло. − Оказывается, ты был... прав.

Джон удивлённо поднял бровь. − Да? − Он подождал, пока Шерлок вздохнул и кивнул, выглядя расстроенным. Джон с трудом подавил смех.

− Ну, да, но разве я впервые прав? − он хотел сказать _«я же говорил тебе об этом»_ , но Шерлок уже выглядел удручённым. Джон сопротивлялся желанию это повторить... но сопротивлялся недолго. − Наверное, даже у таких простаков, как я, бывают свои моменты, а?

Шерлок скорчил гримасу и отодвинул кофейную чашку на середину стола. Джон поймал её прежде, чем она упала с края стола. Поставив их чашки рядом, он оперся щекой на ладонь, глядя на Шерлока с лёгким удивлением.

− Джон, я вовсе не это имел в виду... − Шерлок поморщился и пожал плечами, разразившись быстрой, неровной речью. − Ладно, ты был прав. Я был неправ, такое случается. И я прошу прощения, так что, может быть, мы никогда больше не будем об этом говорить? − Джон откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

− Нет, Шерлок. − Детектив выглядел удивлённым, но затем смирился с тем, что его ругают. Джон наклонился вперёд. Коснувшись пальцами тыльной стороны ладоней Шерлока, он встретился взглядом с соседом по квартире. − Я знаю, что ты считаешь всё население страны полными идиотами...

− Не совсем точно, Джон, − перебил его Шерлок, нахмурившись. − Я вовсе не считаю тебя идиотом. Хотя иногда я мог оскорблять твой уровень интеллекта, я делал это только потому, что ты не на том же уровне, что и я. Никто не стоит, будем откровенны, за исключением, возможно, Майкрофта. Но я бы предпочёл смерть признанию такого факта...

Джон прикрыл ладонью рот собеседника, прекращая поток слов. − Заткнись на секунду, я пытаюсь донести до тебя свою мысль. − Удивлённый Шерлок кивнул и погрузился в угрюмое молчание. Джон улыбнулся и продолжил:

− Вот что я хочу сказать. Ты можешь продолжать оскорблять всех сколько угодно, потому что я знаю, что ты, чёрт возьми, не послушаешь меня, если я попрошу тебя остановиться. − Он замолчал, когда Шерлок открыл рот, и пристально посмотрел на детектива. Тот закрыл рот, и Джон продолжил: − Но было бы неплохо, если бы ты хотя бы _изредка_ старался меня выслушать? − Всё закончилось вопросом. Он не хотел, чтобы это было так. Джон вздохнул и сложил руки на столе. − Я имею в виду наши отношения... Я думаю, что моё мнение может что-то для тебя значить? − Ещё один непреднамеренный вопрос. Он почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки, когда Шерлок посмотрел на него серьёзным взглядом.

− Я ценю твоё мнение, Джон, − сказал Шерлок с очень серьёзным видом. − И хотя я не всегда могу это объяснить, это всё равно остаётся истиной.

Джон усмехнулся и покачал головой. − Ну, тогда... А что же произошло там, снаружи? − Он махнул рукой в сторону окна, и Шерлок щёлкнул пальцами.

− Это была ошибка. Я уже сказал, что я...

− Но, Шерлок, я был _прав_. − Настаивал Джон, хмуро опустив брови. − Я был чертовски прав, и ты знаешь, как редко подобное случается с тобой. − Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, барабаня пальцами по столу. − Это чертовски неприятно, понимаешь?

Шерлок наклонился вперёд и накрыл ладонями руки Джона, чтобы тот перестал постукивать пальцами. − И это было _великолепно_. − Выдохнул он, улыбаясь, когда лицо Джона покраснело от комплимента, который тот обычно делал Шерлоку. Отвернувшись, Джон прочистил горло.

− Ну... теперь ты говоришь это только для того, чтобы я не пришёл домой сердитый и не выбросил части тела из холодильника.

Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу и расплылся в улыбке. − Отчасти это так, да. Но отчасти потому... − Он наклонился вперёд. Не обращая внимания на людей вокруг, Шерлок настойчиво поцеловал Джона в губы. Он дошёл до того, что провёл кончиком языка по губам Джона, прежде чем тот его оттолкнул.

− Отвали, Шерлок! Мы же на публике! − Лицо Джона приобрело довольно яркий розовый оттенок, и Шерлок не смог удержаться от озорной улыбки, тронувшей его губы.

− Тогда, я думаю, нам лучше заплатить за кофе и отправиться домой. − Встав, Шерлок протянул руку явно взволнованному Джону. − Или я сделал неверный вывод?

Джон с неожиданной быстротой вскочил на ноги. Он крепко сжал руку Шерлока, а его дыхание сбилось с ритма.

− Есть какая-нибудь мелочь? − спросил Джон, задыхаясь. − Я забыл свой бумажник.

Шерлок порылся в карманах и ухмыльнулся.

− Нет.


End file.
